Menjadi Romantis
by MiMeNyan
Summary: "Jadilah pacar yang romantis!"—Itulah yang selalu Sakura-chan tekankan padaku. Tapi, saat aku yang tampan ini berusaha untuk menjadi romantis, kenapa aku malah kena pukul, dattebayo!


Ketika baca sebuah fanfic di mana tokoh lelaki mengisap jari pasangannya yang terluka, tiba-tiba Hani dapet inspirasi. =))

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Menjadi Romantis**

A **NaruSaku** FanFiction by MiMeNyan (Iwahashi Hani)

 **[Naruto** **—Sakura]**

AU

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudut pandang Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Jadilah pacar yang romantis!"**

Itulah yang selalu Sakura- _chan_ tekankan padaku.

Awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh, aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti apa itu romantis. Yang kutahu, para gadis selalu berteriak "Ah, itu romantis~" ketika mereka melihat sepasang kekasih tengah berciuman di _dorama_ ; serial remaja Jepang.

Dan yang kutahu lagi, aku pasti akan mati seketika jika aku melakukan **itu** pada Sakura- _chan_.

Jangankan menciumnya, baru memeluknya saja aku harus menerima benjolan di atas kepalaku dan hantaman keras di pipiku. Sial, padahal saat itu aku hanya sedang mengikuti saran Sai. Si lelaki pengumbar senyum itu bilang, romantis adalah ketika seorang lelaki memeluk kekasihnya.

Sejak peristiwa itu, aku berusaha melupakan apa itu romantis dan bersikap seperti aku yang biasa; periang, perhatian, dan yang pasti **tampan**. Hey, jangan tertawa!

Sayangnya, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena saat aku sedang mengunjungi rumah sakit guna bertemu Sakura- _chan_ tersayang, aku secara tidak sengaja melihat kumpulan dokter wanita tengah menonton televisi di ruangan yang kutahu adalah milik Sakura- _chan_.

Dengan semangat, aku membuka pintu ruangan Sakura- _chan_ dan berbuah tatapan tajam dari seluruh dokter wanita di sana—termasuk Si Merah Muda pacarku itu. Dengan agak kikuk, aku memamerkan senyuman lebarku. "Ah, selamat siang, _dattebayo_!"

Serentak mereka semua meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir mereka, "Sstt!"

Baiklah, ini menyebalkan.

Hampir saja aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Sakura- _chan_. Ya, hampir. Karena aku mengurungkan niatku tersebut lantaran mendengar pekikan dokter-dokter di sana termasuk Sakura- _chan_.

"Romantisnya~"

Otomatis, aku memutar badanku untuk melihat penyebab keributan tersebut. Kuposisikan diriku yang **tampan** ini di samping Sakura- _chan,_ guna mendapat tempat strategis mengintip televisi. Dan yang kutemukan hanya ... aktor Jepang berambut merah—yang bahkan wajahnya tampak seperti anak Sekolah Dasar tengah mengisap jari telunjuk wanita berambut pirang panjang di hadapannya. Sepertinya, sih, wanita pirang itu terluka karena menyentuh tumbuhan mawar yang ada di depannya. Ah, adegan membosankan.

"Sasori- _kun_ romantis sekali! Andai aku yang jadi lawan mainnya!" teriakan cempreng nan memekakkan telinga dari dokter bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino itu membuatku menutup telinga. Aku bersyukur Sakura- _chan_ tidak tertular sifat maniak sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," kusenggol siku Sakura- _chan_ , membuat dia mendengus kesal dan berbalik mendorongku pelan, "Oi, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Apa, sih, Naruto?"

"Apa itu," aku menunjuk televisi, "yang kausebut romantis?"

"Tentu saja. Coba kaulihat tatapan Sasori- _kun_ pada Dei- _chan_ , juga sikap Sasori- _kun_ yang panik saat tahu Dei- _chan_ terluka sampai-sampai langsung mengisap tangannya. Itu sangat romantis—melebihi apa pun."

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku; bertingkah seolah aku telah mencerna serta merekam celotehan Sakura- _chan_ tentang aktor dan aktris di televisi sana. Padahal, sih, yang aku mengerti hanya mengisap tangan pacarnya yang terluka itu romantis.

"Baiklah, _ttebayo_! Sakura- _chan_ , aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Sakura- _chan_ mengibaskan tangannya berkali-kali, semacam mengusirku. Jahat sekali. Tapi biarlah. Saat ini, aku harus pulang dan memikirkan rencanaku perihal **romantis** yang diinginkan Sakura- _chan_. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku adalah pacar yang **tampan** dan juga romantis, _dattebayo_!

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, da _ttebayo_?!"

Aku menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur dengan cukup keras; menyalurkan kegusaranku. Kukira, ini semua akan mudah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sakura- _chan_ terluka?

Tidak, kalian tidak salah baca.

Aku memang ingin membuat Sakura- _chan_ terluka. Kemudian aku akan mengisap lukanya seperti apa yang ada di televisi tadi. Sayangnya, aku lupa bahwa Sakura- _chan_ , pacarku yang cantik sekaligus dokter nomor satu di Tokyo itu, bukanlah orang ceroboh yang akan mudah terluka. Lagi pula, dia pasti akan langsung mengobati dirinya sendiri jika terluka.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku membuktikan bahwa aku ini pria **tampan** yang romantis?

Apa aku harus memberikan kado sebuah pisau? Tidak. Aku yakin Sakura- _chan_ akan langsung memenggal kepalaku jika itu terjadi. Memberi bunga mawar yang masih ada durinya? Err ... tidak. Bisa-bisa Sakura- _chan_ tahu bahwa aku meniru dorama tadi siang. Itu menggelikan.

Huh, dengan berat hati, sepertinya aku harus meminta saran Sasuke atau Sai, _ttebayo_.

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan malas menuju pintu _apato_ ku. "Uwah!" Aku memekik kaget sampai-sampai mundur satu langkah karena seorang gadis cantik yang amat kukenal sudah berdiri di depan wajahku lengkap dengan tas kertas berwarna cokelat dalam pelukannya. "Sakura- _chan_ , kau membuatku kaget!"

Tangan pucat Sakura- _chan_ mendorongku pelan, membuatku minggir dan memberikannya jalan untuk masuk ke dalam _apato_ ku. "Lebay sekali," cibirnya.

Aku mengejarnya masuk. "Ada perlu apa ke sini, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Memangnya aku harus punya keperluan untuk mendatangi _apato_ pacarku, hm?" tanyanya santai. Setelah meletakkan tas kertasnya di atas meja makan, Sakura- _chan_ berjalan menuju lemari esku.

Mati aku.

Lemari esku 'kan isinya hanya ...

" _Ramen cup_?" keluhnya, "bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu membuang makanan sampah ini beberapa minggu lalu? Cobalah makan sayur dan daging, Naruto."

Aku hanya tersenyum masam sembari menyandarkan punggungku ke tembok. Sudah kuduga aku akan diceramahi, _dattebayo_.

"Sepertinya keputusanku datang ke sini tepat," gumamnya sembari menutup lemari esku dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Sakura- _chan_ mengeluarkan berbagai bahan makanan dari tas kertas cokelat yang Ia bawa. Ada daging ayam, telur, dan banyak sayuran yang tidak kuketahui namanya—dan aku tidak berminat untuk tahu, _dattebayo_.

Dari tempatku, aku hanya memperhatikan segala pergerakan Sakura- _chan_. Tak ada yang luput dari mataku. Aku tidak menyangka Sakura- _chan_ ternyata bisa memasak. Seingatku, dulu saat kami berada di Sekolah Menengah Pertama, Sakura- _chan_ tidak pandai memasak. Nyaris semua makanan yang Ia buat gosong, _dattebayo_.

"Aw!" lamunanku terhenti tatkala Sakura- _chan_ memekik. Aku berjalan mendekat, melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tangannya berdarah, sepertinya akibat teriris pisau ketika memotong ayam tadi.

Segera saja aku menarik tangan Sakura- _chan_ , kemudian mengisap jarinya yang meneteskan darah. Ini benar-benar kesempatan yang tidak terduga, _dattebayo_!

"A-ah!" Sakura- _chan_ memekik kaget dan segera menarik tangannya dari mulutku. Wajahnya memerah, nyaris sama persis dengan reaksi aktris pirang yang tadi ada di televisi. Apakah aku berhasil?

Aku menggaruk rambutku **sok** salah tingkah.

Sakura- _chan_ menggaruk pipinya yang memerah; hal yang sering Ia lakukan jika sedang gugup. Wah, sepertinya aksiku kali ini benar-benar berhasil, _dattebayo_!

Baru saja aku mengembangkan senyum, tiba-tiba Sakura- _chan_ mengerutkan alisnya. Aduh, ada apa ini? Ia mencium jarinya yang sempat kuisap, lengkap dengan tatapan sengitnya yang tertuju padaku.

"Bau!" teriaknya kesal, "sudah berapa lama kau tidak menggosok gigimu, Naruto?"

Aku meringis pelan. "Sepertinya ... seminggu?"

"Ih, jorok! _Shannaro_!"

 **BUGH!**

Sial, lagi-lagi aku gagal untuk menjadi romantis. Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Harusnya tadi aku sikat gigi dulu, _dattebayo_!

.

.

.

 **Owari**

Maafkan saya yang telah menistakan Naruto. =)) Habisnya, satu-satunya orang yang coretbodohcoret polos cuma si Pirang ini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini. Jika berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review. O3O)/


End file.
